


Dear Diary

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anger, Bitterness, Denial of Feelings, Diary/Journal, During Canon, Gen, Immaturity, Introspection, Jealousy, Light Angst, POV First Person, Resentment, formatted as a diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Saionji attempts to make sense of her resentment through writing in a diary Mahiru gave her.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot was slightly inspired by [this fic,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668758)  which you should totally check out btw

Dear Diary: I know that's a lame way to address you, but I can't think of anything better. This is nice, though. You're not a person who can argue with the stuff I say to you. You won't yell at me and call me a bully. Anyway, I have something I need to get off my chest.

I really, really hate one of my classmates. I know hate is a strong word, and maybe I use it a little too. But I can assure you that what I'm feeling right now is hate. I have no other word for it. By my previous entries, you can probably tell who I'm going to be talking about. 

Her name is Mikan Tsumiki. She's the ultimate nurse, the one who always wears those dirty bandages on her legs and arms. She's been wearing them in the same place for months now. She walks normally, so I know nothings broken. Maybe she has scars or something, but knowing how freaky she is, she would probably show those off to everyone. I bet there's nothing underneath them, and they're nothing but a cry for attention. How pathetic.

Anyway, that's barely the worst of it. I don't like her because she's an attention whore.

For example, she's always falling in these gross, lewd positions with her legs stretched out all over creation. She always whines and cries, claiming it's an accident and she tripped. She's so damn desperate to make you feel bad for her. Yeah, that's all she wants - is for everyone to pity her, fawn over her and love her. She starves for validation and I hate it. She also casually talks about her past abuse, knowing damn well that it scares the others and makes them feel protective over her... or some shit like that. It's disgusting. She even says it's okay for you to hit her and push her around, which pisses me off so much. I hate how weak she is. I hate the way she embraces it and uses it to her advantage.

So, I put her in her place every chance I get. I want to get it through that thick skull of hers that just because she acts the way she does, not everyone will love and pity her. Someone has to put her in her place, but everyone is too damn soft. They're weak, and they fall for her stupid tricks. Not me. 

As much as I hate her, I wish she would drop the charades and toughen the hell up. Try and become stronger. When someone takes a swing at her, take a swing back, just like I learned to do long ago. Seriously, who the hell does she think she is? She's sitting on a high throne, thinking she can make everyone pity her and love her by acting weak and vulnerable. 

Her excuse? She was bullied and abused heavily. So what? That doesn't justify any of her dumb behavior!

Believe it or not, I've gone through similar issues. I grew up in the Saionji clan, who was targetted by many awful people. We were targetted by conspiracies and assassinations due to. As a child, I was subjected to tons of cruel torment. Life-threatening pranks and tricks plagued my childhood. I had pins put in shoes, dead mice scattered all over my bed, my meals were poisoned... people treated me awfully. But have I goddamn embraced it? Have I whined and complained about it, and used it to make people pity me? Do I drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness and attention like a loser?

  
No. I've gotten stronger than ever. I've become someone who can fight back without mercy. No one can hurt me. I haven't even told Mahiru about some of these things, because they don't bother me at all. These stupid bastards mean nothing to me. I'd never stoop below them and lick their shoes as that damn pig has.

But, yeah. I really hate Mikan, and that's why. Thanks for listening.

\- Hiyoko Saionji 


End file.
